1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an equalization circuit and an equalization system, and more particularly to an equalization circuit for a receiving terminal of a high-speed signal transmission system and an equalization system thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
In a high-speed serial signal transmission system, due to factors such as backplane transmission and low-pass property of a transmission line, after a signal transmitted by a transmitting terminal passes through a variety of signal paths, high frequency energy thereof is inhibited, which leads to varying degrees of signal quality loss, and accordingly results in an error of the signal received by the receiving terminal.
In order to compensate the signal loss caused by the signal paths during transmitting, an equalizer is required to be added to the receiving terminal. However, due to high power consumption, a narrow regulating range, and etc., regulating of the received signal is frequently limited.